Sweets to the Sweet
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Bumblebees got a special Valentines Day plan... heres my Valentines SamBee smut special


Happy Valentines Day!! First off I'd like to give a shout out to my girlfriend Jason Grey you guys may know her as Yami Ami the authoress of 'The Looking Glass' and 'Rebirth' two awesome fics that should be read immediately! Anyway love ya' ta' bits babe and happy v-day!

And now that that's outa my system I hope ya'll enjoy the smut…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of all the holidays Bumblebee had researched he found that Valentines Day stuck out as one of the best and most enjoyable. He had been surprised at first to find that humans set aside a day every year just to show love, even though they were 'violent' and 'primitive'. Some mechs thought it was a waste, but 'Bee… 'Bee saw it as another perfect chance to seduce and interface with his human.

They had been living together for a year, in a small one bedroom apartment; rather Sam had been living there and 'Bee in the Garage underneath it. It was an old fashioned garage/apartment, rented from a fairly nice land lady, Gloria, that immensely liked both Sam and Bumblebee, well… hologram 'Bee that is and the apartment was _so_ old that there was no house connected it was just next to hers. She'd often drop by and force food on Sam and growl and tell him he needed to eat more or face her wrath, much to Bumblebees amusement.

Luckily Gloria wasn't home and 'Bee was putting the finishing touches on his 'plan' when Sam got home from his job, normally he didn't drive unless it was horrible weather since he worked in an auto repair shop only a block away. It was also a bonus that 'Bee could run scans when Sam was on his way home and time his Valentines Day plan…

"'Bee?" Sam called out, closing the door, he had instantly known that his lovers hologram was in the house when he had come through the garage and upon kissing Bumblebee on the hood got an engine rumble and a eerily familiar giggle. "I'll be out in a minute Sam." 'Bees voice called.

"Ok!" Sam called back; he walked over and set his own Valentines Day gift on their couch. It was a gift that the human hoped his lover would enjoy, though it was cliché and cheesy Sam figured that coupons agreeing to every kinky erotic thing that Bumblebee had ever requested or thought of _or_ discussed with his fellow autobots, (he had little… 'er big birdies to find out for him) and even some 'Bee _hadn't_ ever thought of. That, the car wax that Sunstreaker had helped him pick out, the hidden location of a hidden stash of energon goodies and very good high-grade… well Sam thought it was all a good Valentines Day gift.

He was about to head into the kitchen were incredibly yummy smells were coming out when Bumblebee came into view, it was evident that he had extensively researched the holiday… again, his holograms newest outfit was red, black, and white very different from the normal yellow and black he sported.

The hologram grinned and wrapped Sam in a hug, "I missed you… we have so much Valentines stuff to catch up on…"

"I missed you too and I thought we had planned on what we did last year… Chinese food and 'reminiscent cuddling' as Michaela calls it." Sam said as he allowed himself to be pushed into their kitchen, without much fight.

"I changed our plans and made dinner." 'Bees voice was sly as he threw Sam into a chair and tied him there before the human could protest or escape his grasp. The hologram had fixed the first meal he'd ever made and tasted, When Ratchet had installed the more advanced holo program for the mech so he could use all five senses from a human instead of just touch 'Bee had rushed to his and Sams home and made dinner while his human was at work…

The meal was simple, homemade pizza and had been made just like the first time, but this time… this time he was adding a twist. 'Bees holo pulled the pizza out of the oven and made a plate and brought it over, setting it on the table before he walked back and opened the cupboards to pull out a glass bottle of rum and another of vodka.

While Sam tried half-heartedly to free himself 'Bee poured them a drink, rum and coke one of Sam's favorite drinks.

Placing the drink next to the steaming food Bumblebee walked over to straddle his human lover, the hologram was giggling like a school girl as he lifted the drink and pressed it to Sam's lips. The human took a sip, letting 'Bee have his way while he fed Sam slowly, after a few bites he watched Bumblebee pull away and grin.

"Come on Sam I know you can drink bigger mouthfuls of this stuff, I have seen you drunk you know… or are you scared _Sammy_." With a growl Sam opened his mouth and gulped the alcoholic drink down and then another and another leaving him fairly buzzed…

When he was satisfied that his human was tipsy enough the holo untied him, his plan was working well so far. Somehow he maneuvered the tipsy human into their room, Sam fell onto the bed and found himself handcuffed to the baseboard, shirt flung across the room.

"'Bee?..." He said, watching the hologram carefully as he pulled his own clothing off. "Yes Sam?" 'Bee said, looking up and walking over smoothly to slip between his humans legs and kiss him lightly, tongue dipping into Sam's mouth.

"I like your plan," Was gasped out between the kisses, making Bumblebee grin, "I thought you would…" He pushed his way down, teeth grazing any sensitive spot on Sam's chest or stomach that he found. Sam was soon hissing and squirming under the assault, begging for more.

The hologram chuckled as he reached under the bed and pulled out a heart shaped box before he set it aside. Sam eyed the box carefully, wondering what could be in it… he found out when 'Bee opened it and revealed at least ten bottles of massaging oil if not more. His eyes widened and he jerked, hissing when the holo poured some of liquid in his hands before adding a nice sized amount to Sams chest.

"You like that Sam?" He whispered, rubbing the heating oil into the humans skin, jerking again while he cried out. "Yes oh god yes 'Bee!"

"Good." Bumblebee reveled in the sound of his humans cries of pleasure as he kneaded the soft flesh that he found and the fact that Sam was tugging repeatedly at the cuffs holding him in place, begging to touch his guardian.

'Bee ignored the pleas, continuing his rubbing, "Its Valentines Day Sam, lets take this slowly hm?..." Groaning Sam couldn't answer and his lover grinned, taking it as a yes. He moved down to add more oil to his stomach, spreading it to Sams hips generously. He still had plenty left and was ready to use it all if it meant that he could make Sam scream his name… Which by the mechs calculations couldn't happen yet, no he wanted this to last, especially since he was only at his plans intermission and he still wanted dessert.

He was going to push Sam until the human couldn't even think any more… or until he collapsed, which ever came first. Satisfied that Sam's thighs and hips were fully oiled 'Bee flipped him over and straddled him from behind, slathering oil all along Sams back.

Moaning the human closed his eyes and went limp, his skin was tingling and the muscle beneath it relaxing as tension drained out. He was sore, he'd been sore for days now, and apparently his lover had found out... deciding to get rid of the soreness and fuck if it wasn't working.

"So many tightly wound muscles Sam… you need to tell me _before_ it gets this back next time, I don't want to have to find out from your boss that you've been in pain again…" As he spoke Bumblebee dug in, cracking the humans back and shoulders. A soft groan answering him, "It's not that bad…"

"_Sam_…"

"Ok, ok!"

"Good," He pressed down again and forced another groan from Sam's mouth; he defiantly hadn't enjoyed the call from his humans boss requesting that Sam see a doctor or have _something_ don't about the back tension and pain he was seeing. Even worse 'Bee knew _why_ he had the pain, from twisting himself to fit in autobot innards and even cars. It wasn't the healthiest thing to do and they couldn't stop him but… at least Bumblebee could ease the pain without meds, at least that was what Ratchet had said.

"I'll chain you down everyday if need be to make sure you take care of yourself Sam!" 'Bee said as he finished rubbing in the last of the large knots on his humans back. "But–"

"No buts!" Snapping he jumped up and flipped Sam back onto his back, glaring at the small human. "The next time I hear of you neglecting your health I _will_ get Ratchet to look you over with a full body check over and full body scans, then I will lock you in this room until I deem you fit! Got it?!" Silently Sam nodded and seeing it made his lover give a relieved look before his voice dropped to a deep purr. "Now that, that's settled… time to finish this and get on to the next thing on our agenda..."

"Next thing?–" The words from Sam were cut off by a rough cry of pleasure as the hologram reached down and squeezed him, leaving him panting. "You'll see, besides like I said I'm still not done." With out warning 'Bee squeezed again and added the last of the oil, massaging it into Sams lower regions and backside.

"'Bee!" Sam yelled, arching into the touch with a low groan. The hologram chuckled and continued his ministrations making his lover buck and writhe… and then scream when he overloaded, turning him into a relaxed and well oiled mess.

The human wasn't even able to protest when he was un-handcuffed, picked up and practically carried to the bathroom by Bumblebee. "Gotta clean you up Sam, I can't let you pass out covered in this stuff…" In truth 'Bee didn't want Sam to pass out before he was able to finish his plan… which was _far_ from over.

And which was why he pushed the sleepy human under the warm spray and instantly woke Sam from his overloaded stupor, he growled and pressed Bumblebee against the wall, ready to pay him back. "See now didn't that help?" The hologram giggled, wrapping his arms around his human. Sam grinned and ran his hands down Bumblebees sides teasingly, making him whimper.

"Yeah 'Bee it helped and you sealed your own doom." As he spoke his hands moved to delicately brush 'Bees holographic male bits. "What do you mean–_Sa-aaaam_!"

"Revenge is sweet that's what I mean." He murmured, while licking at the holos stomach and trailing down to begin sucking, holding his lover still. Bumblebee bucked, trying to get more contact with Sam's mouth and Sam was refusing. He felt his legs starting to give way but the human gripped his hips and held him up, not letting him fall. "Ah!... Sam… please?!"

'Bees cries grew louder as he was pushed closer and closer to overload, Sam noticed and with one skillful lick sent the hologram over the edge. Licking his lips he helped hold Bumblebee while the hologram regained his thinking process and when he did… Sam found himself pushed into the spray of water with 'Bee menacingly holding the bottle of soap in his hands.

"You're still dirty…" It was the only warning Sam got before the holo began washing him, lathering the soap before he added it and scrubbed his human thoroughly clean, washing every inch of skin he could reach. Stealing the bottle Sam tried desperately to fight back, soaping his own hands and washing Bumblebee just as thoroughly.

"It's been so long since I saw you covered in slippery… slidey… _soap_…" Bumblebee murmured, the human in his arms was panting while he rubbed his ass tenderly.

Out of impulse Sam split his legs apart letting his lover slide between them, chuckling 'Bee pulled him closer and let Sams legs clasp him, arms holding the human up while he turned off the water and exited the shower.

"What are you-?" Sam was cut off by a savage kiss, "I want my dessert." The hologram didn't even bother to stop and dry them off instead he grabbed the towel on the way out, giving Sam a rough drying while he walked. As he entered the living room 'Bee noticed the rather large bag that held his own Valentines Day gift, before he could reach for it though his human grabbed the bag and set it aside, leaning off of him in a stretch. "You can open it later." He said gripping the holograms shoulders and rubbing against him.

"As you wish…" Bumblebee smiled slyly and put his lover on the couch before he pulled ropes out from between the cushions, securing him in place quickly… and then leaving him there to mull over his own fate, wondering what in the world 'Bee had planned that would require him be tied down.

Oh he knew some of the possibilities, 'Bee seemed to _love_ bondage, he couldn't get enough of it ever since he found that Sam didn't really _mind_ that he be tied up and subjected to torture. No, the mech had made it worth it and it wasn't surprising that he came up with the most erotic and crazy things to do in bed…

"You look yummy spaced out…" A well recognized voice purred in Sams ear, nipping lightly at the lobe and making the human jump and stare wide-eyed at 'Bee who held a tray piled high with fruit and boxes of a variety of chocolates… and two large bowls, one of melted chocolate and the other of whipped cream.

Sam swallowed thickly, watching as the try was placed right next to him on the floor in easily in reach of Bumblebee who had climbed up and straddled his human. He reached down and picked up the chocolate bowl before pouring a trail of it down Sams chest and stomach, 'Bee followed his trails with two of his fingers, rubbing it in.

Setting the bowl back down he licked the fingers and grinned happily, "I was right… yummy…" He reached down and plucked a strawberry from the tray, swirling it in the chocolate that now covered Sam's chest making him hiss. Popping the red fruit in his mouth Bumblebee chewed thoughtfully before he spoke in his soft purr. "Mmmm… you make a great table Sam it adds _so_ much sweetness…"

He reached for another piece of fruit, choosing a chunk of apple, running it through the gooey confection like he did the strawberry. Sam hissed again and gave a half glare to Bumblebee, who was licking his lips and munching happily, making no move to do anything but use his human as a living plate…

"Glaring will get you no where Sam… though begging might," 'Bee said smugly, reaching for another piece of fruit and gathering a large dollop of chocolate on it. "Humth," Sam growled. "You should know me better than that 'Bee."

"Oh yes I do, your right… but I also know that I love hearing you beg… and I _will_ get to hear it before this day is over." Bumblebee said, licking his lips and fingers. He paused after a second and chuckled to himself, noticing the anticipation written on Sams face. "Somethings missing… ah! I know…" With a smirk he plucked a strawberry from his tray and took a bite, before leaning down and licking his humans chest.

A sharp gasp tore itself from Sam's mouth and he squirmed, trying to get more contact with his lover. The holo pulled away though and laughed, "_That's _what was missing! I knew I had forgotten something…"

"Not funny 'Bee-ah!" Sams snap was cut off by a pleasured cry when 'Bee leaned down and lazily licked his humans chest, cleaning the chocolate off of it. "Much better than fruit," He said happily, taking another long lick.

Sam whimpered, prompting yet another lick. "Stop teasing me 'Bee!"

"No, it's much too fun… especially since I haven't heard you beg yet." Bumblebee said as he started cleaning the chocolate on his humans stomach using delicate strokes with his tongue, until it was cleared of all sticky sweetness.

In his defense Sam lasted until most of his body had been licked before he started begging as his lover wanted. "Please?"

"What Sam? I can't hear you over that groaning sound…" The hologram murmured, finishing Sam's chest by sucking hickys into his skin. "Please?" He moaned louder, pressing up against the holograms mouth.

"What? I _still_ can't hear you…"

"Oh god 'Bee please?! PLEASE!?" Sam yelled as a hand found itself wrapped around him, squeezing gently. "That's better." Another squeeze made the human groan loudly and arch into the touch, begging for more.

Smirking 'Bee moved and pulled Sams legs apart, pressing against his humans connection port. Said human gasped and pressed against the hard appendage, a slight burn forming from his lovers invading with out any preparation. But he liked it, it had been a hard earned battle, getting Bumblebee to not worry about hurting him if he was rough… and even after, the hologram letting him feel any pain was something special…

"Mmmmm!" Sam moaned as the hologram began to move, the pain easing into pure pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Bumblebees waist and pushed up to meet the thrusts that were speeding up and deepening. "You like that Sam?" 'Bee asked, breathing heavy.

"Yes! Oh god yes!!" The humans moans got louder and louder as Bumblebee sped up even more, pounding into Sam as hard as he could while the human screamed in ecstasy. Shifting he shoved their mouths together, tongues fighting over dominance.

The kiss smothered the twin screams as they overloaded together, 'Bee pumping a few times after before he pulled out and collapsed on top of his human, eyes closed and joining Sam in his heavy panting. "'B-bee… that was… mmmmm… I love you."

"I love you too Sam…" Chuckling the hologram reached up and untied Sam, who instantly grabbed him and refused to let go. 'Bee smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Sam, pressing them together even more. Spying the tray that was still laying he moved and picked up one of the left over strawberries to dip it into the unused whipped cream.

"Open your mouth." The hologram commanded, on impulse Sam did and found it filled with the cream and fruit, as he chewed 'Bee picked up another and ate it himself. "I still say it's not as sweet as you…" He said, Sam laughed, blushing and sat up slightly before picking up the last strawberry and sticking it in the holos mouth. Swirling his fingers in the fluffy whipped cream he put a scoop of it in his own mouth, grinning.

Bumblebee caught on and leaned forward to kiss his human, tongues dancing around the sugary mixture. As they finished off the rest of the fruit and cream 'Bee noticed his gift still on the floor where Sam had placed it.

He picked it up and opened the rather large bag, pulling out the first thing, the coupons. Reading through them the smile he had was widening into a full grown grin. "There's more." Sam said when 'Bee opened his mouth to speak.

The hologram looked in and instantly tackled Sam, holding him down and kissing him roughly. "I can't wait to cash these in…" He whispered, "I'm going to enjoy every second of it…" The human grinned, "I'm glad you like it 'Bee."

Laughing 'Bee put the gift aside and grinned back, "Of course I do." Sam sighed and pressed his body against 'Bees who chuckled and picked him up, bridal style, carrying his human down stairs. The sunshine yellow cameros door opened and let them in closing once he felt Sam was safely being snuggled in his back seat.

"Now aren't you glad I changed our plans Sam?" The mechs voice came from his radio, "Mmmhhmm… do you really have to ask? I love you 'Bee…"

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible Sam." Sams voice was teasing, "Yeah huh I love you more."

"No _Sam_ I love you more… and I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it on baby bot!" The human said, hands roaming along Bumblebees leather seats, using Ironhides name for the mech. "Fine I will!"

--------------------------------------------

Setting the basket and bowls of food inside the screen door Gloria sighed wistfully and then chuckled, hearing another loud and lengthy moan drifted through the wooden door. It was evident that her tenant would be pretty hungry by the time his lover was through… and she was ecstatic!

Having no kids of her own it was nice to see the young and eternal love they shared… plus she got to bake them goodies, lots and lots of goodies…

A pleasured scream tore her out of her baking plans and the older women tip-toed down the stairs giggling to herself. Adding more sugar to the recipes, after all it wouldn't do to have her tenant unable to please his 'Bee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
